You Belong With Me
by UAndAe27
Summary: [BAD SUMMARY] So why can't you see? You belong with me. [KrAy/KrisLay/FanXing slight Broken!TaoKris] [Crack Couple/GS/OOC]


You Belong With Me

Author : Kim_YunAe

Main Cast:

Zhang Yixing (Lay)

Kris Wu

Other Cast :

Huang ZiTao

Oh Sehun

Genre: _Yaoi,_ _Romance, __OOC,__AU (Alternate Universe),__Genderswitch_

Rating: _T_

Length: _OneShoot_

Disclaimer:

Terinspirasi dari MV Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me, dilarang memplagiatkan atau membash tokoh. Maaf jika ada beberapa fanfiction dengan judul yang sama atau alur yang sama.

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll.

#PlayingSong ::: You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

Seorang yeoja manis sedang menatap jendela sebrang kamarnya dan nampak seorang namja tampan sedang mondar-mandir dengan telpon genggam di telinganya.

'sepertinya dia bertengkar lagi' batin Yeoja manis itu.

Yeoja manis itu adalah Zhang Yixing atau lebih dikenal Lay, dan sedang namja yang daritadi mondar-mandir dengan telpon genggamnya adalah Kris Wu. Lay pun menutup buku yang sedaritadi dia baca dan melihat Kris yang sedang menutup telpon dari yeojachingunya itu, Lay pun menuliskan sebuah kata-kata di buku gambarnya.

'Kau baik-baik saja?' Lay pun mengarahkan buku gambarnya kearah kamar Kris berada.

Kris pun hanya tersenyum dan membalas kata-kata Lay.

'lelah dengan drama' Kris pun mengarahkan buku gambarnya kearah kamar Lay dengan senyum masam

'mianhae...' balas Lay lagi dengan muka sedih nampak diwajahnya.

Kris pun hanya mengangkat bahunya menandakan bahwa 'dia tidak apa'.

-Lay POV-

Melihat reaksi Kris, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi saat aku ingin mengarahkan buku gambarku, tirai kamar Kris sudah tertutup. Kecewa... itu yang aku rasakan. Aku pun berjalan menuju cermin dan melihat penampilanku.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And i'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

"ayolah Lay, lihat dirimu! Kau tidak ada apa-apanya daripada ZiTao" kataku sambil mulai bicara dengan bayanganku dicermin

"dia menggunakan rok mini sedangkan kau..." kataku sambil melihat t-shirts putih yang ku kenakan.

"...hanya menggunakan t-shirts" lanjutku.

"dia itu adalah kapten cheer dan aku hanyalah..." kataku lagi.

"...gadis nerd yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu di bangku panjang taman sekolahan" lanjutku.

"kau benar bukan apa-apanya dari ZiTao! Tetapi aku tidak peduli..." kataku sambil mulai memutar lagu dan menikmati alunan musiknya.

_If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me_.

"you belong with me Kris..." kata Lay sambil mulai menari-nari abstrak didalam kamarnya dan menyanyi random menggunakan sisir sebagai mike nya.

-Lay POV END-

Entah karena terlalu menikmati lagu yang dia putar hingga dia tidak sadar Kris mengintip dari balik tirai kamarnya, Kris hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat Lay yang sedang menari abstrak. Akhirnya Kris pun menutup tirai kamarnya kembali dan Lay pun bersiap untuk tidur.

-SKIP TIME-

-ESOK HARINYA-

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

Pagi hari yang indah untuk Lay, karena Kris berjalan menghampirinya disaat dia membaca buku sendirian di bangku taman depan rumahnya. Lay pun menutup bukunya dan menoleh kearah Kris.

"morning Lay..." sapa Kris sambil duduk dibangku samping Lay.

"morning Kris..." balas Lay sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimple yang dia miliki.

Kris pun menyibakkan poni rambut Lay yang menutupi wajah manisnya, Lay pun hanya memperhatikan wajah Kris yang sangat tampan apa lagi dilihat dengan jarak sedekat itu.

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that_

Kris pun tersenyum dan memandang wajah Lay.

"begini kan lebih manis..." puji Kris.

Blush...

Pipi Lay pun memerah dan Lay pun hanya menunduk untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"kau tahu Lay? sebentar lagi tim basket kita akan berlomba" kata Kris.

"jinjayo? Apakah kau sudah siap untuk lomba Kris?" tanya Lay.

"tentu saja... aku kan kapten tim basket kampus kita jadi harus siap" jawab Kris.

"walaupun lawan seberat apapun pasti akan ku lawan" kata Kris lagi.

"fighting Kris..." kata Lay sambil terus tersenyum melihat Kris.

Tanpa Lay sadar sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti didepannya dan Kris. Kris pun beranjak dari bangku tempat dia duduk dan masuk kedalam mobil itu.

'aish... kenapa harus ada yeoja itu datang kemari?' batin Lay sambil melihat kepergian Kris.

Kris pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Lay dan Lay membalasnya dengan ragu. Sebelum Kris duduk nyaman di jok mobil sport merah itu, sang pengemudi langsung menarik tengkuk Kris dan mencium bibir Kris. Lay yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

'ZiTao kurang ajar...' maki Lay dalam hati.

Tanpa Lay, sadari ZiTao yang melihat Lay menunduk langsung menatap Lay dengan tatapan menusuk dan mendorong tubuh Kris ke jok mobil. Lay hanya dapat menghela nafas berat melihat kepergian mobil sport merah milik ZiTao.

-DI HARI PERLOMBAAN-

_If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

Lay hanya dapat melihat Kris yang sedang berlomba dari jauh.

'ingin rasanya melihat mu dari dekat Kris...' batin Lay.

Di samping lapangan nampak anggota cheer sedang memberikan semangat dengan pakaian mereka yang ketat, mini dan atraksi-atraksi mereka.

'aku tidak peduli dengan yeoja-yeoja seperti mereka, yang hanya bermodal wajah cantik dan tubuh sexy' batin Lay.

"AYO KRIS... BERJUANGLAH..." teriak Lay.

Walaupun Lay tahu teriakkannya tidak akan didengar oleh Kris karena lapangan basket saat itu benar-benar ramai.

"WAKTU HABIS... DAN PEMENANGNYA ADALAH TIM XOXO..." kata juri.

Mendadak suasana lapangan semakin ramai karena Tim Basket Kris menang, Kris pun berlari menghampir ZiTao yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu tim basketnya.

-Kris POV-

Senang...

Itulah yang aku rasakan saat mendengar Tim Basket ku menang, tetapi tidak dengan hatiku. Aku pun menghampiri ZiTao yang sedang asik menggoda salah satu tim basketku.

"apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku.

"apa maksud mu dengan 'apa-apaan ini?' Kris?" tanya ZiTao balik.

"ok fine... percuma aku berada disini..." kataku sambil meninggalkan ZiTao dan 'namjachingu baru' nya itu.

'dasar yeoja tidak tahu diri...' makiku dalam hati.

"Kris Ge... kita akan merayakan kemenangan kita jadi datanglah ke pesta nanti malam ne?! Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi wajib datang" kata Sehun sambil merangkul ku.

"baiklah aku akan datang..." sahut ku.

-At Home-

Kulihat Lay sedang menulis di atas tempat tidurnya, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya kencan sekaligus ke pesta malam ini. Kuambil buku gambarku dan mulai menuliskan kata-kata dan menghadapkan buku gambarku kearah kamar Lay.

'kau tidak pergi malam ini?'

Lay pun membalas kata-kata ku.

'aniya, aku belajar' jawabnya.

Jujur itu membuatku kecewa.

'aku harap kau disana'

Setelah memperlihatkan tulisanku ke Lay dengan raut muka kecewa, akupun mengambil jas ku dan pergi ke kampus untuk datang ke pesta itu.

-Kris POV END-

-At Campus-

_Can't you see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

Kris sedang asik mengobol dengan teman-temannya, tanpa dia sadari seorang yeoja manis dan cantik dengan gaun putih tanpa lengan berjalan memasuki aula tempat pesta diadakan. Semua orang kagum melihat kecantikkannya dan memberi jalan pada yeoja cantik itu, karena heran melihat orang-orang seperti menyingkir Kris pun menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

'Lay...' batin Kris sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Lay.

Melihat Kris mulai menghampirinya, Lay pun berjalan kearah Kris juga. Tanpa Kris sadari ZiTao melihatnya dan menarik bahu Kris.

"hallo Kris..." sapa ZiTao sambil menempelkan badannya badan Kris.

"menyingkirlah dariku ZiTao, Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi sekarang" kata Kris sambil mendorong tubuh ZiTao dan terus menghampiri Lay.

"APA?!" kata ZiTao tidak terima.

Kris tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan terus kearah Lay. Lay pun tersenyum dan membuka sebuah kertas yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

'Wo Ai Ni' Lay memperlihatkan kertas itu kearah Kris.

Kris pun juga mengambil suatu kertas di dalam jasnya dan membuka kertas itu.

'Saranghae'

Melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas milik Kris, Lay pun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke Kris begitu pula sebaliknya.

"you belong with me..." kata Lay sambil mencium bibir Kris.

-END-


End file.
